Why Me?
by FS1Pets
Summary: Russell accidentally stabbed Penny Ling with his spines/quills, and now he feels really bad. What will HAPPEN? ( Pennussell, Requested by: Pennussellshipper )


" Why do I have to be such a monster?! " Russell cried. Something recently happened in his life, and it was probably the worst. He felt guiltier than anyone ever to exist. He cried silently in his paws, soaking them wet with rivers of tears. What exactly happened? Well, Russell accidentally did something to Penny Ling, something that he could never forgive himself for no matter how hard he tried.

Penny Ling was at the vet. This might give a little hint to what he has done, but just in case... The flashback replayed over and over in Russell's mind..

FLASHBACK

Penny: OOWWWWW IT HURTSSS AAAAHHH! RAARRRRGHH!

Russell: Please Penny, calm down! Please calm down!

Penny: RUSSELL WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! OWW!

Russell: You gotta forgive me! Please! I swear I didn't mean to! Please!

Penny: YOU HURT MEEEEE! ( all the pets crowd around Penny Ling )

Vinnie: Dude what is wrong with YOU?!

Pepper: Why did YOU hurt Penny with YOUR DUMB QUILS?!

Russell: I didn't mean to I SWEAR! I can explain! I tripped and I -

Zoe: YOU decided to just stab her with every single spine ya got on YOUR body?!

Russell: NO! I'm so sorry!

Sunil: Russell what you have done is very disappointing. Why would YOU do this to her? She is very deeply SENSITIVE!

( Russell runs far far away )

Penny: WAAAAHHH!

FLASHBACK OVER

Poor little Russell's thoughts caused him to cry even harder. Why him? Why did HE have to be the dangerous one? No matter what he can't just be a hedgehog without hurting. He now hated himself for hurting Penny, for now It has officially scarred him for LIFE.

" Im so sorry...please forgive me! " Russell cried, even though she couldn't hear him. Penny Ling was at vet, getting a few bandages and ice packs.

" I can't believe what I've done! I feel like TERRIBLE! **WHY ME?!**"

* * *

The very next day, Russell came in to LPS, feelin like complete crud. When he entered the room, he looked terrible. He looked like a filthy animal.

...no really.

Spines were completely messed up and dirty, face was very red from stress and crying, eyes drooping down, and a very unhappy frown. He looked like he just came out of the streets! Everyone actually started to feel kinda bad for the little guy. Well, everyone except Penny, cause she wasn't at LPS yet.

All Russell did pretty much was sulk in the hydrant. When it was snack time, he didn't bother to come out. Even though it was his favorite time of day, he just wasn't up for it. When the pets wanted to play a game like ball, he refused. Whenever someone tried to get him out of there, he just wouldn't.

" Im starting to feel kinda bad for Russell. " Said Minka who was hanging upside down by her tail.

" I must agree, we were kinda harsh on him. " Sunil said nodding his head rather sadly, his tail fell to the ground. He was beginning to feel guilty.

" We all know that he's done that hundreds of times. " Said Pepper, trying not to feel TO upset so she doesn't start to explode with foul aroma.

" So, why were we all upset with him back there like that? " Zoe said, starting to make a little bit of a point.

Suddenly the doggy door opened, and a small panda bear cub limped through it. Russell decided to peek from hiding and see. It was no other than PENNY LING. She had bandages head to toe, and very few small scrapes. Russell was more than relieved to see her, but he still felt really bad about himself.

" Penny I'm so sorry to see you like this! " He whimpered, starting to cry all over again.

" Hey Penny! " Everyone exclaimed, all running over to her, kinda like the Lights Camera Mongoose episode where Sunil teleported her down the street and she came back alive. Poor Russell listened to everyone excitedly run over to her.

" Why do I have to be a stupid hedgehog! " Suddenly he felt a sudden presence by his side, who put a paw on his not-so-spiny shoulder. He screamed and whirled around. " WHAT THE?! " Right by his side was Penny, smiling right at him. The light of the day care shining on her. Russell stuttered.

" B b b but w w when d did you- " Penny placed her paw digit on his lips. He was now feeling kinda awkward with her just appearing out of nowhere.

" You look very upset, I heard you crying. This is usually where I go when I cry, and I never see you cry before. What's the issue? " She asked softly.

" Don't you remember about yesterday? I hurt you with my quills! " Exclaimed Russell, answering her question.

Penny nodded and said, " I know, and it doesn't hurt much anymore. I'm completely ok. " Russell felt Penny sit closer next to him, her paw right next to his.

" Look, Penny...I..I...IM SO SORRY! " He cried, exploding into a crying fit.

Just then she smiled even bigger and instead of giving him a bear hug which she couldn't do, she kissed him. Not upon the cheek, but the lips. Russell immediately stopped crying and froze. Reality suddenly turned into the most amazing fantasy.

He saw himself carrying Penny, skipping out of the church after their wedding. Then they went on their honey moon to Hawaii and rode on a boat, looking at the sunset, and kissed. And then they flew in the air like graceful doves in the clouds.

Meanwhile in the real world, dreaming Russell was still sitting there, but with this lovesick look on his face. He soon snapped out of it.

" I forgive you Russell. " Penny said, very nicely.

" Thanks. I'm very sorry once again. " He replied, blushing.

" It's all good. "

" But wait..what about everyone else? They all yelled at me! "

" Oh yeah, they told me that they all felt extremely sorry for screaming at you. "

" Really? "

" Yeah! "

" Ok then. I'm feeling much better now. "

Then Penny kissed Russell once again, and holding paws they slide down the slide together and played with their friends.

Russell was now proud to be a hedgehog.


End file.
